model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Desdemona Ramirez
Name: Desdemona Ramirez House: Ravenclaw Blood Status: Halfblood Wand: Pine with Unicorn Hair, 12 inches, slightly flexible Appearance: She’s 4’5”, with pastel purple hair that she dyes different colors relatively often. Her implants are white, but she has cases to pretty them up. She has light brown skin, brown eyes, and freckles. Personality: She’s very inquisitive and loves learning, especially about history, the sciences, and how spells and potions are invented/discovered. She’s a fierce advocate for the rights of D/deaf/HOH people, and for other causes she’s passionate about, as she’s had to be her own advocate her entire life. Even though she loves to learn, she can get easily overwhelmed with work due to her ADHD. However, it also can give her single-minded focus on something. She’s very talkative and has a tendency to infodump on people. She adores dressing in costume and does it whenever she can. (After all, there’s so much different kinds of clothes throughout history and the realms of the imagination. Why restrict yourself to the limited range of things in style today?) She’s not a big fan of sports, preferring books and science experiments. Background: She’s been profoundly deaf ever since she was a baby, and when she was 2, her parents got her charmed devices to help her hear. They decided to shape them like Muggle cochlear implants in order to help her blend in in the Muggle world. Through a lot of speech therapy, she learnt to hear and talk. She and her family live in London, her Mom working for the Ministry of Magic, and her Mami working as an architect. Desdemona has a good-sized family, with her grandparents, her great and great-great grandparents on her Mom’s side, her Tias and Tios, and her five first cousins. She’s rather close with her family, due to travel not being nearly as much of a problem as it might have been otherwise. She was diagnosed with ADHD when she was 9 and currently takes Adderall. About two months before the diagnosis, her parents got her a cat. Being a magical breed, Andromeda is rather more intelligent and long-lived than Muggle breeds. She’d been begging for one forever, and even though her parents were a tad worried that it wouldn’t work out, they bonded almost immediately. Her parents get along really well most of the time, though they do have a good number of disagreements about the best way to raise her, the Hogwarts one especially popping up throughout the years. They eventually came to a compromise they were both happy with (though not one that Desdemona’s entirely happy with - having twice the amount of schoolwork? gulps) The wizarding world isn’t very good with accomodations, expects disabled people to do everything for themselves, which sucks (she’s only 11, you know, and about to go off to boarding school. All she’s saying is that some kind of IEP would be very nice.) At least her parents are proactive about this kind of stuff. They got her an accurate quick-quotes quill that actually transcribes properly and made sure she knew how to use it and told her about the caption spell that Mom sometimes uses when they’re out and about. She loves them and is really gonna miss them, but at the same time, she’s just so, so excited to finally be able to learn magic. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Class of 2031